


Fanboy

by poetdameron



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Agent Carter - Freeform, F/M, International Fanworks Day 2015, Kid Fic, M/M, San Diego Comic Con, Star Wars - Freeform, mention of hayley atwell
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark y Howard Stark Jr. consiguen un tiempo a solas para una convención, vestidos de Anakin y Luke Skywalker respectivamente. Bucky está ahí para divertirse también.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanboy

**Author's Note:**

> Mis fics de Tony Stark no se hicieron esperar y ahora tenemos a un Howard Jr. más grande. Como saben, este pequeño ha estado en "Mejor Creación", marcando el día de su nacimiento, y "Manual para Mujeriegos Tempranos", donde incluso conocemos a su hermana. 
> 
> Espero este fic les agrade.

**Fanboy**

Tony jamás sabrá cómo demonios logró convencer a su mujer de hacer esto.

Tampoco es como si ella odiara o algo así sus gustos, al contrario. Pepper compartía muchas de sus rarezas, aunque no las expresaba de una forma casi insensata como él. Solo… esto de disfrazarse jamás se le hubiera ocurrido, es todo. Personalmente, Tony estaba encantado con esta idea de ir en familia a la San Diego Comic-Con para apoyar a Steve en su participación en una conferencia sobre la nueva serie dedicada a Peggy Carter y allegados en la que participaría como consultor. Su presencia le daría realce al proyecto y de por sí ya habían muchos fans emocionados con la idea. Él, por su parte, había dado luz verde a la mención y aparición de sus padres y Edwin Jarvis, Hope le había comentado que su padre también sería un consulta pero eso de los grandes públicos sigue sin ser lo suyo y Tony solo se rio ligeramente por el teléfono.

Ojalá todo hubiera salido tan bien como se escuchaba, pero no.

Pepper Potts, Virginia Stark, enfermó dos días antes de la Comic-Con y la familia decidió quedarse en casa por el bien de ella. Sin embargo, la pelirroja le advirtió que no lo quería en casa porque el pequeño Howard ya estaba más que entusiasmado con haber esta aparición pública vestido de Luke Skywalker y no le permitiría desilusionar así al pequeño. Nervioso, Tony se percató de que su única opción era volar a San Francisco con el Cap, su novio de sonrisa de burlona, Hope y el pequeño Howard con su nuevo sable de luz, o se aun holograma de tecnología Stark, en manos en uno de los jets privados. Animado por Barnes, Tony empacó sus cosas lo mejor que pudo y dejó que su hijo hiciera su propia maleta para despedirse la mañana del viernes de su madre y viajar juntos a la ciudad del puente icónico.

-¿Vas a estar bien? –Le pregunta Bucky con un dejo de preocupación, el tipo era un az con los niños y Howard disfrutaba de pasar tiempo con su tan llamado tío.  
-Sí, sí. Es mi hijo. Nada que no pueda hacer…  
-¿Seguro? –Inquirió, Steve estaba siendo instruido en cómo sería la conferencia.  
-De verdad –Contestó-, estaremos bien.  
-¿Ah, sí? –Enarcó una ceja-. Entonces, dime: ¿Dónde demonios está tu hijo?

Tony miró a su alrededor, buscando al pequeño con la mirada hasta que lo halló a punto de colgarse de un cosplayer de Chewbacca.

-¡HOWARD!

Bucky se quedó riendo atrás, Tony dejó de escucharlo cuando corrió tan rápido como su cuerpo le permitía hacia su hijo, quien estaba entablando una plática ya con el cosplayer y este le planeaba la cabeza. Los dos estaban vestidos de Jedi. Howard iba de Luke mientras él estaba de Anakin, se había negado a usar peluca, pero era fácil adivinar quien se suponía que era. Si Pepper hubiera estado con ellos, ella sería Padmé. El cosplayer miró a Tony cuando este finalmente alcanzó a su hijo y lo escuchó contener la respiración, le sonrió preguntando por una foto para el pequeño y su minion se colocó en una de las poses que había visto en las fotos que papá le mostró para hacer pose en la convención con su sable laser hecha especialmente para él.

Pepper recibió más de doscientas fotos ese día en el transcurso del evento, no miento.

El resto del evento lo pasó con su hijo sobre los hombros, a veces deteniéndose a tomarse una foto o dos, firmar autógrafos y comprarle algo al pequeño. La conferencia le fue bien a Steve, casi no se puso nervioso delante de la actriz que caracterizaría a su viejo amor y que se parecía tanto a ella. Bucky, por su parte, se había echado a andar con ellos y entre ratos se veía bastante contento de ser reconocido positivamente, sobre todo por niños pequeños. En un momento, se turnaron el peso del pequeño a los hombros porque Howard no se está quito y se tiene que descansar, su emoción por los disfraces y las otras conferencias podían enternecer a quien fuera. Parecían una extraña familia y más pronto que nunca, se percató de que estaba teniendo un viaje de hombres de esos que siempre quiso tener: fanboy.

Fue entonces cuando se percató de que debía llevarle todo tipo de cosas de Star Wars y Doctor Who a su esposa como agradecimiento.

**Author's Note:**

> [¡ven a decir 'hola' en tumblr!](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
